Becoming Besties
by julia3132
Summary: Before they can become anything else, Blaine and Sam must first of all become best friends. UPDATE: FIVE NEW CHAPTERS WERE ADDED EVEN THOUGH STATUS HAD BEEN STATED AS COMPLETE. I PROMISE IT REALLY IS COMPLETE NOW.
1. Super Heroes Club

**This story begins a 2 week self-imposed (inflicted) drabble challenge that I used to cure some writer's block**

"Dude, you joined the Super Heroes Club? I love Super Heroes, well all things geeky." 

"Yeah, it's embarrassing but I have an actual costume for my hero. Don't tell anyone but I am NightBird." 

"I have a costume too! I'm the Blond Chameleon." 

"Cool! I have an idea for the club. I think since we are Super Heroes, the club should be about community service. You know like cleaning up the school, having food drives, solving mysteries or even minor crimes like the missing pasta from the cafeteria." 

"That is a great idea, but I wouldn't worry about the pasta."


	2. The New Rachel

"Congrats on being the New Rachel. I don't think Tina was happy about being fourth."

"I noticed that. Tina has been acting strange lately since she broke-up with Mike. Sometimes I catch her staring at my ass."

"Dude, you wear the tightest pants on the planet. But seriously, I have a question about you being the New Rachel. Are you offended the name 'the New Rachel'? I mean, you are a dude.

"Well, kind of, but we all know that if Mr. Schue is going to let you sing lead for the New Directions your name has to be Rachel."

 **Note:**

Writing EXACTLY 100 words is harder than I thought


	3. The Role You Were Born To Play, Part I

"Hey, Blaine! I don't want to sound stupid but, can I ask you a question about the plays we talked about in Glee today?"

"Sam, you're not stupid, you're just unfamiliar. It's like when you speak Na'vi and I don't understand. I'm not stupid, right?"

"Right! Thanks! You explain things to me in a way that I never feel dumb. I really appreciate that."

"You're welcome Sam. Now what was your question?"

"In that Hedwig play that Unique wanted to do, what is the 'Angry Inch'?"

"Wow! Ok! Come with me. This is going to be a very interesting conversation."

 **Note:** I know this is a part one and that may be technically cheating when it comes to drabbles, but when you see part two tomorrow you will understand.


	4. The Role You Were Born To Play, Part II

"And this is Neil Patrick Harris as Hedwig."

"I love him!"

"Me too. So Sam, do you have any more questions?"

"No, but I understand why it wasn't the right play for us. Did you hear about all the problems we had with _Rocky_ _Horror_?"

"I heard, but just think Sam, if we did _Hedwig_ that would give you another chance to be on stage in tight shorts."

"Ha-Ha, not funny."

"Ah, yes it is, and Hedwig is a kick-ass chick. I'd like to play her one day."

"Now that is funny!"

"Hey, I would be totally awesome as Hedwig!"

 **Notes:** Yes, I went there.Continuing 14 day self-imposed challenge. As I said before, writing exactly 100 words is harder than I thought.


	5. CHoosing Sides

"This is not funny."

"No, it is fucking hysterical! You had two girls fighting over you! And you're gay!"

"They were not really fighting, Sam. It's the stress from the play."

"Blaine, Finn and Jake had to pull them apart. One minute Artie was talking about the Teen Angel scene, then BLAM!, they're shoving each other and Sugar's yelling 'His eyes are so dreamy' while Tina's screaming 'His ass is perfect.' It's already on YouTube as 'Chicks fight over Gay Angel'."

" _It's on YouTube_?"

"Yup! By the way, the JBI poll has 'Team Ass' up 150 votes."

 ** _"There's a poll?!"_**

 **Note:** I debated about using the term 'Gay Angel', especially since it was posted on YouTube. I decided to go with it because I believed that within the setting of (the fictional) McKinley High School, a student would have used the term. I am sorry if I offended anyone.


	6. A New Villain For Our Super Heroes

**Note:** The humor of this drabble is based in the mind of 17 year old boys (yes that would be Blam's approximate age in Season 4) who had been drinking alcohol. Or at least my interpretation of 17 year old boys' humor of which I am probably the complete polar opposite. However, I spent 5 years teaching high school, so I have done empirical research ;)

"Beer?"

"Your dad won't miss them?"

"Nope."

"Ok, then I'll have another. Now tell me again about that Hunter guy before we go to Dalton."

"I don't think he'll be a problem."

"You said he had a whole 'Dr. Evil' vibe complete with a cat."

"There's more going on with him."

"Like what?"

"Sam, when I met him he specifically told me that he _wasn't even remotely bi-curious_ while staring at my cock and petting a pussy. Dude's got issues."

10 minutes later Mr. Anderson found the boys (and the empty beers) when he followed the sound of hysterical laughter.


	7. The Monday After, Part I

"I owe Jake five bucks!"

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"You see Jake told me the funniest thing. He told me that somehow Tina convinced you to join the Cheerios with her. I told him that was an ugly rumor, probably started by Tina in an attempt to get you into yet another pair of tight pants. And now what do I see? You. Dressed in that."

"I needed something to do since we lost Sectionals and there is no more Glee Club."

"Yeah if only Marley…"

"Sam, we didn't lose because of Marley. We would have lost anyway."


	8. The Monday After, Part II

"What the fuck, dude!"

"Come on Sam. Gangnam Style?"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I did! But Finn was smart enough to have everyone "vote" when I was at Dalton."

"So you're blaming Finn for this?"

"Uh, yeah, and if you weren't so blinded by your hero worship of the guy then you would see it too."

"You've never liked Finn! I suppose you're going to blame Mr. Schue as well."

"Oh, I blame him too!"

"Blaine, just because you're all pissy about what's going on with Kurt…Dude, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. _Blaine come back_! **_Blaine_**!"

 **Note** : They cannot all be sunshine and flowers

My self-imposed drabble challenge is actually helping with the writer's block.


	9. The Next Few Days

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

 **Silence**

 ** _**Sometimes one word is more powerful than a hundred_**


	10. The Voice Mail

"Hi. I've got a lot to say so please listen. I'm so sorry about you know what. I promise I will never bring him up like that again. You're right about Finn. I hero worship him, but you have to understand. When he came and brought me back, he saved me. Literally saved me. I don't know what would have happened to me if I was still there. I was never going to tell anyone, but I want to tell you, and not just because we are fighting. It's because you are my best friend. Please stop hating me Blaine."


	11. Hug It Out

"Well, you're hugging me so I guess you don't hate me anymore."

"How can I hate you, Sammy? You are the best friend I've ever had."

"I thought 'he who shall not be named' was the best friend you've ever had."

"I thought that for a long time. However, I now think that _Kurt_ was my best friend because he was someone I could be _GAY_ with. You _ARE_ my best friend because you are someone I can be _ME_ with."

"You're my best friend too. No more fighting."

"You want to talk Sam?"

"Later, now I just want hugs."

 **Note:** I know throughout these drabbles I bring up the fact that Blaine is gay a lot. I feel that it is important in that it shows how Blaine is comfortable with his sexuality. This will allow for Sam (my opinion) to have an easier time being comfortable with his after he realizes he is in love with Blaine.


	12. The Other, Other Man

"Were you ever attracted to Sebastian?"

"YEAH! Still am. He's hot! The first time I saw him I almost sprung a boner right there. In fact, I believe that if I would have been at Dalton when he came, we would have gotten together, Kurt or no Kurt."

"O…..k, _not_ the answer I was expecting. What about now? Would you date Sebastian now?"

"Not going to happen."

"Why?"

"It's just not Sam."

"Is it because of Slushie?"

"Yes."

"I thought you forgave him."

"I did."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Sam, Sebastian hasn't forgiven himself and he probably never will." 

**Note:** Since it was obvious that Blaine was attracted to Sebastian, I felt that Sam would want to know about Blaine's current feelings for him before he entered any relationship with Blaine (even if it was only his subconscious mind at work for the time being)


	13. You Married Her?

"You _MARRIED_ her?"

"It wasn't _REAL_ Blaine."

"But, you _THOUGHT_ it was."

"I know, but it was the Mayan Apocalypse and the world was going to end, or at least I thought it was. Ok, it wasn't the best idea I ever had. I guess I need you here to not do stupid things."

"It wasn't stupid Sam. Rash. Maybe even foolish. Just please, no more teenage weddings. Let's make a pack. If either of us starts talking about getting married, or even engaged, before we graduate from _COLLEGE,_ the other will stop him."

"You have got yourself a deal."

 **Note** : Yes, I went there!


	14. Skype

"You know I didn't mind Skyping with your parents Sam, but the conversation was, well…personal."

"I told them a lot."

"What did you tell them about?"

"Super Heroes Club, Sugar and Tina's fight, Hedwig, Hunter and the trophy. Our fight and how we didn't talk. How happy I was when we hugged it out. How I think that you have the biggest heart for forgiving Sebastian and the pack we made to not get engaged or married until after we graduate from college."

"Wow! That's awesome Sammy."

"I know, but there is just one thing. Now they think we're dating."

 **Note:** All done. Finished my 14 day challenge in 8. It did a lot for my writer's block. Thank you for reading.


	15. Fake Dating: Family Reunion

**Series:** 1st of 5 new drabbles for 'Becoming Besties'.

 _Fake Dating was a_ prompt given during Blam Week 2016 on Tumblr

 ** _Chapter Summary: Since Sam's parents think their dating, Sam asks Blaine to his family reunion._**

* * *

"Dating?"

"Yeah, but there's more. Now that we are fake boyfriends I need you to be my fake date at my family reunion."

"Why?"

"My mom loves _Grease_ so I gave her a recording of _Beauty School Drop Out._ Now she wants us to sing at the reunion. Since you are my boyfriend she just assumed I had asked you to be my date."

"You mean asked your fake boyfriend on a fake date."

"Come on Blaine. You know you want to come. We can't break-up yet."

"Fine! I'll go. What are we singing?"

"What about _Boyfriend_ from the Biebs?"

* * *

 **Note:** _Boyfriend_ : Rathore, Deepin; Levy, Mason; Musto, Matthew; Bieber. Justin 2012

 _Beauty School Dropout_ _(Grease)_ : Jacobs, Jim; Casey, Warren 1971


	16. The Video

Characters: Sam Evans, Sam's Mom

 ** _Chapter Summary: Sam shares the college essay video that Blaine made for him with his mother_**

* * *

"It is dyslexia."

"I don't know what to say sweetheart. On the one hand, I'm glad we finally found the problem, but on the other, I'm sad it took so long."

"I know mom."

"Now, what are you going to do? Take the test again?"

"I don't know. Blaine found me a bunch of colleges that don't require the tests. Plus he made me the video."

"Video?"

"Check your inbox."

 _(5 minutes later)_ "Oh Sammy, that is just perfect. You and Blaine are so lucky you found each other."

"Mom, Blaine and I aren't actually dating."

"Really? Are you sure?"


	17. Men of McKinley

**_Chapter Summary:_** **Blaine's January picture is not the one he approved**

* * *

"I can't believe Tina changed the photo."

"You know what it looks like, right?"

"Of course I do Sam. A giant dick!"

"Did you know the photo is on the JBI website?"

"Yes"

"How about the contest?"

"What contest?"

"Some girl said something about how all the good ones are taken or gay. Then she said that she would give 100 bucks to any girl that could "turn" you. Other girls have not only taken her challenge but have sweetened the pot as well. It is up to $5,000. Too bad I can't "turn" you."

"You could always try Sammy."


	18. That Damn Cat

Blam Week 2016: Day 5 _Animals bring them together_

 **Chapter** ** _Summary:_** **Lord Tubbington is on the loose.**

* * *

"Sam, we have checked every inch of this storage closet."

"I know, I just don't want to help look any more. I mean Brittany broke up with me in a text because of that damn cat."

"That was four weeks ago. Are you OK Sammy?"

"I'm fine. I just hate the cat."

"Need a hug?"

"Yes! Your hugs always make me feel so much better."

"I love you Sam. You're my best…"

"Don't say it. Please don't. Can you just say I love you?"

 ** _20 minutes later_**

From Kitty/To Gleeks: Britt found Lord Tubbington, but I found Blam! Together! Together-Together!


	19. Facebook Status

**_Chapter Summary: Time to let everyone know_**

* * *

Sam Evans is in a Relationship with Blaine Anderson

Blaine Anderson is in a Relationship with Sam Evans

Marley: Finally!

Jake: Finally!

Sam's Mom: Finally!

Sam: MOM!

Mike: We get it. You all saw it coming

Unique: Yes we did!

Artie: It helped that we were here to see the heart-eyes.

Blaine: Thanks everyone!

Kitty: Puck, Hudson, Lopez, Tina, you all me $50. Before Schue's wedding, bitches!

Tina: I believed in you Blaine, I was just betting on after the wedding. You are supposed to be MY date.

Kurt: Will somebody explain to me what the hell is going on!?


End file.
